Finding Destiny
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: The aftermath of Katherine's attempt to bring down Mystic Falls, the gang are trying to rebuild their lives, and try to rebuild their lives. (better than it sounds) surprise relationships along the way
1. chapter 1

A/N: Okay so I haven't yet seen the finale, or even the second half of the series... it's only just started showing in the UK. But I wanted to do my own take on the final. Stefan's not dead, but that's all I'm saying. Happy reading :)

'Why am I here?'

Elena wandered through the old hallways of Mystic Falls High, ending up at the trophy case, showcasing the students achievements, an old photograph of the cheerleeding squad, a young fresh faced Caroline, Bonnie and herself staring straight back at her.

In the glass reflection, she saw a familiar face behind her, she spun on her heel, coming face to face with Stefan, and all of her emotions came flooding back, her undying love at the forefront. Suddenly all thought of Damon was forgotten. "Stefan." She smiled.

"Elena."

"I don't understand...?"

"Damon and Bonnie... they're dealing with Katherine."

"Dealing with? What do you mean, dealing with?"

"Sending her back to hell. Damon compelled me to leave..."

"But...how?"

"I'm human now. I did some terrible things..."

Elena slowly walked forward a short distance, stopping in front of him. "What about Damon? And Bonnie?"

"I'm sorry. I tried to fight against the compulsion. Bonnie blocked the way and wouldn't speak to me, and she'd argued with Damon about letting her help. Something about toge-"

"Together or not at all." She finished at the same time.

Stefan nodded.

"Bonnie you stupid..." she wiped her tears.

He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly as she cried. "I'm so sorry." He kept whispering in her ear.

Elena cried for the loss of her best friend. The woman who had sacrificed herself for so many people, most undeserving, herself included. The woman who surely would have died again now, with Damon by her side once again.

"We have to stop them..." Elena spoke softly, though she knew it would be too late.

"I've already tried. But Damon is a better man, he was ready to sacrifice himself for this town, to die protecting it. He became the brother I spent many years looking up to, the man I knew he could be. And it was because of you and Bonnie. So I want to thank you for that, Elena. Thank you for bringing my brother back to me."

"Bonnie? What did she do?"

"She did what she always does. She was his best friend. She loved him. They loved each other, in their own way."

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah I guess they did..."

"We should be going." Stefan spoke after a moments silence. He reached out his hand for her.

Elena held his hand and linked their fingers together as they left the school. Suddenly they weren't in the school parking lot where they should have been. They were in the town square. Elena walked forward, seeing a silhouette of someone, they appeared to be struggling with something. As she got closer, she realised who she was looking at.

"Bonnie...? Damon...?"

The young witch dropped Damon's arms to the ground beside his body and she stood straight, staring at her best friend. "Elena.."

The doppelganger caught her as she fell. "Bonnie!"

Stefan ran forward to them, bending beside his brother. "Damon?"

The man in question groaned in response, but he did not wake.

"We'll get them to the hospital." He heaved his brother up off the ground, looking at Elena.

She nodded and they both struggled with their loved ones to the nearest car, and Stefan took them to Mystic Falls General.

Damon woke in a darkened room, staring up at the ceiling, and judging by the sounds around him, he guessed he was in hospital.

 _The chanting of the witches could be heard through the cave. He knew Bonnie was at the forefront. He'd sent his brother away, at least Stefan deserved the chance to live, and he knew that he would try and stop him, but he never got the chance._

 _Bonnie had put up a shield in the cave, stopping Stefan from entering again. "Damon you need to move!"_

 _"You know I can't do that, Bon."_

 _"I'm not leaving you! We do this together or not at all! We promised each other that much!"_

 _"Aw isn't that sweet. My sweet Damon and the little witch. You know it would never have lasted. He's too obsessed with that whiny mess of a doppelganger of mine." Katherine was taunting them both._

 _"Damon please!"_

 _"Go to hell, Katherine." He could hear the fire gathering pace, and it wouldn't be long before it took over them both._

 _"Modus!" Bonnie screamed just as the wall of flames passed through, and she collapsed to the floor after the ordeal._

 _It took her a few minutes to gather her strength again and she struggled to her feet. She wasn't sure if it worked. "Damon...?" She walked forward, looking around. "Damon!" She called again. She spotted a heap on the floor and she rushed forward, a sob of relief escaping when she saw her best friend. She dragged him through the cave, struggling until she reached the entrance. She heard her name, and her world turned black._

Groaning, Damon pushed himself to get off the bed.

"You know that was a stupid decision."

"You were never good at hide and go seek, Stefan."

The younger Salvatore stepped from the shadows, looking at him. "I would never walk a day on this earth as a human without having vervain."

Damon nodded. "Now where's the witch?"

"Elena is with her."

"Elena? But Bonnie's..?"

"She's fine. But Elena is awake." Stefan walked to the door. "You coming?"

Damon nodded, leaving the room with him and they walked to the hospital room Bonnie was in. If it wasn't for the steady sound from the heart monitor, the vampire would have guessed the witch had burned herself out for the last time.

"Damon...?"

His head snapped up, looking to Elena. "Elena."

The brunette smiled and walked forward to hug him tightly. "You're okay."

The vampire hugged back, burying his head into her neck.

Stefan shuffled on the spot, unable to look at them until they separated.

Damon stepped away from her and walked to Bonnie's bedside, sitting by her and he held her hand. "You're a stupid woman, Bennett. Stupid, stubborn, hard headed. Enzo would have killed you even if that didn't. And I know you can hear me, witch."

Elena stood, watching the scene before her, a twinge of jealousy spiking in her heart as she watched Damon with her best friend.

"I swear if you don't wake up soon." Damon kept looking at Bonnie.

Elena turned on her heel and left the room, walking out of the hospital.

Damon looked up at his brother. "Go after her."

"What about you?" Stefan questioned.

"I'll be fine here." it was clear that he wasn't going to leave her side to play a game of cat and mouse with the doppelganger.

Stefan nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Bonnie will be ok. And if she wakes up before we come back, tell her I'm sorry."

"You killed Enzo. You're gonna have to do more than sorry when she does."

"I know." He left Damon alone to look for Elena. He found her sitting on the bench outside the building. "Elena?"

"You said to me that they loved each other. I just had no idea how much."

He sighed and walked to her, taking a seat beside her. Truthfully, he had no idea either. "Honestly, I don't think she'll be ready to move on for a while. Not so soon after she lost Enzo."

"But we know Damon. He likes to play the waiting game." She looked at him and sighed. "I think it's a good thing anyway. Bonnie deserves happiness, and...it's obvious that Damon and I aren't gonna be good together anymore."

Stefan said nothing. He knew what she was saying was true, but he also knew Bonnie wouldn't move on too quickly. It took Enzo the best part of the first year without Damon to get the witch to go on a date with him.

Elena smiled a little at her thoughts. "I think they'd be happy. Eventually."

Over the coming weeks, Bonnie came out of her coma and she was back home.

Elena decided to make the move to New York to restart her medical schooling, and eventually Stefan made the move with her, leaving Caroline and Mystic Falls behind, moving into an apartment with her.

Elena picked up her phone to answer the ringing. "Hey, Bon." She smiled.

"Hey. Listen, I've been thinking about what you said... I'm gonna do it." Bonnie spoke. "I'm gonna go travelling. I was gonna do it with Enzo and... well because he's not here, he'd want me to do it anyway."

"That's great! Honestly, Bon you need this. Do something for you." Elena grinned.

"I know. It sounds selfish but-"

"But nothing! You need this after everything you've done, everything you've been through. Mystic Falls will still be there when you return."

"Right. Well I guess I have to then." she laughed.

"Yep. Like you said. Enzo would want you to be happy, do what makes you happy. And if seeing the world is what you wanna do, get your butt out there and do it."

Bonnie smiled. "I'm stalling aren't I."

Elena made a sound of agreement. "And what for? I'm in New York, Caroline is... somewhere with the twins and Ric. And Matt is back to being the sheriff of the town. All is right with the world."

"Still no word from Care?"

"Nope... And I wouldn't expect to... She thinks I'm the reason why they broke up." she sighed. "I didn't even know about it until Stefan showed up on the doorstep."

"That might have been me... but I swear I didn't mention anything about you! Damon mentioned that he was acting different after everything and I spoke to Caroline to see if she noticed too..." There was a guilty edge to Bonnie's tone. "But all she got from it was he'd been off since you woke up."

"Bon that's not your fault. She was gonna think it no matter what. Come on if Damon told her he'd have pushed that thought into her head."

"Yeah... he would have."

"He has his own mind, he can do what he wants to do." Elena sighed.

"I know. But think about it, Lena. You don't see what he's like when he's home. It's like he's gone back to when you two first met."

"But... that doesn't make sense, he's not like that here..."

"Course he's not. He's with you."

"Bonnie."

"Elena! Stop." Bonnie said firmly. "Just hear me out."

"Fine..."

"I don't think he ever stopped loving you. I mean... yeah he loved Caroline, and he was happy with her... but I think he thought if he stayed with her long enough he'd be _in love_ with her like she was with him... It's a crappy way to go about it, but I don't think his intentions were bad."

"He just wanted to make her happy." Elena nodded.

"Exactly. And then you came back and now you can restart your epic love story." Bonnie laughed.

"I don't think that's gonna happen. Not after everything I put him through... Not after Damon. I don't deserve to have that back."

"No, you don't, but you can make amends, try being friends, and you never know what might happen."

"Bonnie Bennett, you're sounding like you're 12 years old again."

The witch gave a wistful laugh. "I know. But that's what Enzo was like. A hopeless romantic, and he knew the right things to say and to do."

"I know you must miss him..."

"Every day. But every day it gets a little easier." Bonnie agreed. "I take comfort in the fact that I know he's always with me."

"Good." Elena smiled. "Anyway... I should go."

"Yeah, me too." Bonnie nodded. "I'm gonna start planning my trip."

"Good luck. I'll see you soon." Elena hung up and looked up hearing the front door open.

"Elena?"

"Kitchen."

Stefan walked through the apartment to her, smiling. "Hey." He hugged her.

"Hey you." She smiled and hugged back. "How did it go?"

"Well... If I get Damon to help,I should be able to set up my own car workshop sooner rather than later. Still had a way to go in convincing the guy that I was older than 18."

Elena giggled and nodded. "You didn't tell him you're like... two hundred years old right?"

"Hmm. Hilarious." Stefan smirked.

"I thought so." She grinned. "I spoke to Bonnie just now."

"Yeah?" Stefan walked to get a cup of coffee.

"Yeah. I convinced her to go ahead with her plan to travel the world. I told her it's time to think about herself for once." Elena nodded. She didn't mention what else they talked about.

"Good. It's about time." Stefan nodded. "Want a drink?"

"Yes please." Elena smiled.

Stefan made them both a cup of coffee and he placed hers on the table for her.

"Thank you." Elena smiled. "I was thinking of cooking tonight."

"You know I'm not a vampire anymore right? You are able to poison me." He teased with a smirk.

"Hey!" She scoffed and lightly hit him, laughing.

He laughed with her. "Go on, what were you thinking."

She shrugged. "Just something simple. Maybe you could teach me a few things." She smiled.

"Maybe." He smirked again.

"Please?" She pouted.

He chuckled and nodded. He was falling more in love with her every day.

"Don't you ever knock?" Bonnie didn't look up from her laptop as she sat in her bedroom.

"Not when you've been ignoring my calls all day." Damon spoke dramatically and flopped on to her bed, looking up at her. "What are you looking at?"

"Ignoring?" She scoffed. "I was talking to you about an hour ago. I got off the phone tto Elena fifteen minutes ago."

"See? Ignoring."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and smiled. "What do you want?"

"What are you doing on there?"

"Looking at flights."

"For where? Going somewhere?"

She nodded. "I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna follow my dream and travel the world."

He nodded.

"What? You know I won't be gone forever." She smiled.

"I know."

"So what's with the kicked puppy look?"

 _'He loves you, silly witch.'_ Bonnie looked, she could have sworn she just heard Enzo's response.

"What?" Damon looked at her.

"I just thought I heard something..."

"I knew you were mad." He smirked.

She nudged him with her leg, laughing. "Hey!"

"What? You're the one hearing voices."

"I thought I heard Enzo."

The smile vanished from his face, but it stayed on Bonnie's. "I'm sorry." He moved up the bed and sat beside her.

"Don't be." She shook her head. "I'm know he's here, and I'm not sad anymore. Yeah it still hurts, but what can I do except do what I wanted to do, what he wanted me to do?"

He nodded. "I suppose. Well let me come with you. It's gonna be boring with no one to talk to." He smirked.

"Actually I might enjoy the peace." Bonnie teased. "Peace and quiet without Damon Salvatore. Sounds like heaven to me."

"Rude."

She gave him a sarcastic smile.

 _'That's my girl.'_ "There it is again." Bonnie scoured the room.

"What?"

"I swear I just heard him again."

"What is he saying?" He looked at her.

"He just said 'that's my girl'... like he was just listening to us."

"Enzo, stop creeping the girl out you bastard!" He smirked.

"Damon!" She elbowed him.

 _'Talking to ghosts he can't see or hear... finally the flesh reflects the madness.'_ Bonnie giggled.

"What? What's he saying now?!"

"Nothing. Nothing." She laughed and looked back at the laptop.

"Bonnie Bennett."

"Damon Salvatore."

"What did the bastard say?"

"Nothing! I swear."

He gave her a look, clearly not believing her.

She just giggled and closed the laptop, and she answered her ringing phone. "Hey, Care."

"Bon I need to see you. Like... now."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I can't explain right now. Please just meet me at the Grill."

"Fine I'll be right over." She hung up. "I'll be back, best friend crisis."

"But I'm right here and I'm fine." He smirked.

"Other best friend." She rolled her eyes. "Care Bear crisis. And when Caroline has a crisis, it doesn't end well." She stood up and smiled. "I promise I'll come back."

"You better do, witch." He smirked and watched her leave.

Bonnie drove to the Grill and walked inside, spotting the familiar blonde at the bar. "Care!" She called and walked to her.

Caroline looked and hugged her. "Hey. I ordered your drink."

"What's wrong?" Bonnie hugged back and picked up the glass, taking a sip.

Caroline sighed heavily. "Klaus is back..."

"What?! Why?" She set the glass down.

"Well... not _physically_ here..." She passed Bonnie the envelope, which the young witch took and opened it, reading the letter inside.

"What the...?"

"I know. How did he even know about my plan to open the school?"

"Wow... I mean... well if it would help you."

"Okay I'm gonna assume grief brain right now. You didn't just suggest I take his money."

"Well why not? It's money not a marriage proposal."

"Bonnie! I lost Tyler because of him!"

"He didn't make you have sex with him." Bonnie smirked. "You did that on your own."

"It was pretty hot sex..." Caroline shook her head. "That's not the point! It's Klaus!"

Bonnie just laughed. "Try contacting him. Find out his motives."

"He'll just charm me back into bed and... well it's been a while okay."

Bonnie laughed again and both girls finished their drinks. "I should go. I have packing to do."

"Packing? Where are you going?"

"Well actually I might need to go shopping first... I'm making plans to go travelling."

A/N: next update coming soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, you can pull out at any time."

"Yes, Care, I'm sure." Bonnie smiled. She should have known her best friend would try and talk her out of it. "I need to do this."

"But you'll be alone!"

"We can still talk to each other. And you need to sort out your own mess. You're a big girl now Caroline you can talk to the big bad hybrid by yourself." She smirked.

"What about the bastard?" Damon questioned as he took hold of the last of Bonnie's cases.

"Forget it and put it in the car." Bonnie looked at him. "Come on! I'm gonna be late."

"Fine, but I want answers later, blondie. If Klaus is back I wanna know about it."

"If Klaus is back, he's gonna be in her bed." The witch took off from the room in giggles before both vampires caught on to what she'd said.

"Bonnie!" Caroline shrieked.

The elder Salvatore brother sped to her, dropping the case and he pinned her between him and the car. "Out with it, witch."

Bonnie just grinned up at him. "Oh didn't she tell you? You know that mysterious donor she got for the school? It came from him. So I told her to talk to him."

"Why would he do that?"

Bonnie shrugged. "That's why I told her to talk to him. Now can we please get going?"

"Why am I the last to know?" He put her case in the trunk as she got in the front passenger seat.

"You're not, Stefan and Elena don't know either." She smirked.

"I can hear you talking about me." Caroline pouted as she got in the back, and Damon drove them to the airport.

"Caroline, it's been a month. Stop being chicken and pick up the damn phone. Or go see him."

"You've sat on this for a month?!"

"Damon don't pout, it provokes wrinkles." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, I'm perfect. But listen, Blondie. I'm with her on this one. You're never gonna know if you don't find out."

"Maybe becoming a father softened him a little." Caroline shrugged.

"Or maybe he's still the manipulative asshole he's always been." Damon looked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Promise me you'll talk to him."

"Fine." Caroline sighed and helped Bonnie with her bags, the three of them walked into the airport for her to check in.

"I hope you weren't thinking of leaving without saying goodbye?"

Bonnie turned on her heel and smiled, seeing Matt, Stefan and Elena walking to them. She ran forward and hugged Matt first, the other two being pulled in.

"I promised I wouldn't cry." Elena huffed, wiping her eyes.

"I'm not gonna be gone forever." Bonnie reached up to wipe her friend's face.

"Go over there." Damon nudged Caroline.

"No." The blonde vampire shook her head.

"Why? Your issue is with my brother. Go over there and say goodbye to your best friend. Are you really gonna pout over something Bonnie can't control? Or Elena?"

Caroline sighed. "I guess not..."

"Look. My brother is an idiot. That one I have known for almost two hundred years. Okay? He's an idiot. And what he did was a jackass thing to do and something I would have done. But that's not Elena or Bonnie's fault is it?"

The blonde shook her head. "Fine." She sighed and walked to her two friends.

Stefan looked at her and stepped away from the girls, moving to stand by his brother.

Bonnie looked up, reaching for her arm and pulled her into a hug with Elena.

"I'm gonna miss you." Caroline said softly.

"I know, I'll miss you too. And I'll miss this."

Elena nodded. "Me too."

"What did you say to her?" Stefan looked at Damon.

"The truth. You're stupid when it comes to the women. Always have been."

The younger Salvatore brother scoffed.

"What? Valerie. And don't even get me started on Katherine. That was both of us. And Elena. It's not my fault you try to be a gentleman. It doesn't always work."

"And being a dick does?" Matt looked at them both.

"At least the ladies know where they stand." Damon smirked.

Stefan rolled his eyes, looking back to the girls and their emotional moment.

Hours later, the group were back in Mystic Falls having waved Bonnie off to the plane to begin her journey.

"I think we should go for a drink." Damon smirked.

Matt shrugged. "I should get back."

"C'mon Donovan, you're the sheriff, you can have a bit of time off." Caroline teased.

"You're spending too much time with him." Matt smiled.

"But it's true."

"I'm back on shift tomorrow..." Elena bit her lip.

"One day isn't gonna make a difference." Damon looked at her. "It's gonna end up being me and Blondie at this rate."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Don't leave me with him."

"You work too hard, Elena, you deserve a break." Stefan smiled.

Damon smirked and gave his brother a slap on the shoulder. "You can't back out now."

Elena sighed. "Alright fine." Before she finished her sentence, Damon was already dragging Stefan to his car. She shook her head looking at Caroline.

"Don't ask..." Caroline smiled a little. "Damon's..."

"Damon." Elena finished.

"Have you told her?" Damon looked at his brother.

Stefan shook his head. "I can't."

"Why? Stop worrying about other people, you're human now. You don't have eternity to waste." He smirked.

"Funny, Damon. And what about telling Bonnie?"

"What about her? Judgy is on the trip of a lifetime as of now."

Stefan just raised an eyebrow, seeing his brother avoid the subject. "I'll speak to Elena when you grow a pair and talk to Bonnie." He smirked.

"I've got nothing to speak to Bonnie about."

"And you still manage to call her, and go to her apartment every day? You know you can't do that now."

"Shut up, Stefan."

His brother just smirked again as Caroline and Elena walked to the car together and they got in.

Stefan stole a glance at them both in the rear view mirror, watching them talk quietly. Part of him wished he could still hear them, to hear what they were talking about.

The five of them had arrived at the bar and had gone inside.

"I'm hungry." Elena pouted.

Stefan smirked at his brother's groan. "You're always hungry."

"Well feed me then."

"Don't deny a lady food, Stefan." Matt laughed as a waitress approached their table.

"Anything I can get you guys?" The young redhead beamed at them.

The two girls ordered their food to share between them and the group ordered their drinks.

"We need to do this more." Caroline spoke, grabbing some fries.

Elena smiled softly. "We do. I've missed all of this."

The rest of the night passed with laughter and the girls reconnecting with each other, gossiping and giggling conspiratorialy as though no time had passed.

As they left, Caroline was helping to keep Matt standing, worried he'd sleep where he fell

"I should be heading back." Matt hugged them both.

Caroline and Elena both hugged back and watched him leave.

"I should get going too." Elena smiled.

"Why dont you two come back to the boarding house? Drive back tomorrow." Caroline suggested. "I don't have to be home for the girls until tomorrow."

"We have hotel rooms booked, I didn't think you'd want us to stay..." Elena said, looking at her friend.

"Come on. We could slumber it, just like old times. I know it wouldn't be the same without Bonnie but..." Caroline trailed off.

Elena studied her for a long moment. She knew her once close friend, could often read her like a book, as she looked for a hint of deception. Any hint that something was amiss. And yet she found none. "Alright."

Stefan's eyebrows rose into his hair, and he shared a look with his brother.

Damon just shrugged, just as confused. "Wait. Are you sure?"

Elena nodded. "Of course."

The elder Salvatore nodded in response as they headed for his car and drove back to the boarding house.

"What's the deal, Blondie." Damon looked at Caroline as they entered the kitchen.

"I just missed my best friend, is that a crime now? Honestly, Damon I'm not gonna do anything. I'm not even into Stefan now. He's welcome to her."

Damon eyed her, suspicious for a few more moments.

"I swear! If I'm lying, I'll let the twins siphon me."

"I get it." Damon nodded. He'd seen the effect of siphoning, it reminded him too much of Bonnie's altercation with Kai.

Caroline smiled. "Anyway, it gives you and Stefan chance to catch up." She left the room, heading up the stairs with Elena.

The following morning, Elena stirred with the bright morning sunlight on her face. She groaned and rolled over on to another body, causing her to open her eyes in confusion, to be met with a messy nest of blonde.

Caroline felt Elena collide with her and she too groaned into consciousness.

"Sorry." Elena said softly.

"Time is it?"

The brunette checked her phone. "Eight thirty."

"Five more minutes." Caroline dropped her head back into the pillow.

Elena shook her head and smiled. Nothing had changed. It amazed her to this day that her best friend was the worst for getting up in the mornings, and yet when she did finally wake, she was a human sized ball of energy. "Care, you've been cheer captain, Mystic Falls resident party planner, a journalist and now a mom. How is it you're still so bad at waking up?"

Caroline grabbed the pillow and covered her head with it.

Elena giggled and got herself out of bed and started on her morning routine. She knew by the time she was finished and about to go for breakfast, Caroline would finally be awake and ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline hugged Elena tightly. "I'll miss you. Don't leave it so long next time?"

"I won't, I swear." Elena smiled and hugged back. "Love you."

"Love you too. Take care of him, yeah?"

Elena nodded.

"The cab is waiting, Elena." Stefan said, walking to them.

"Yeah, I'm coming." She stepped out of her friend's embrace. "I'll call you as soon as we get home."

Caroline nodded. "You better."

Stefan looked at her as Elena excused herself and went to the cab. "I'm sorry. For before."

Caroline waved her hand. "Stefan I'm not stupid. She's always going to be your 'one'. We were happy, but now you're beyond happy. Be with her. Be happy, show her off to the world. Love her. We had our time."

"The way I left...it wasn't good. I shouldn't have done that to you, you deserved better."

"I'll get everything finalised pretty soon." She removed her wedding band and her engagement ring and she gently pressed it into the palm of his hand. "These don't belong to me anymore. Don't feel bad, Stefan. I know you never meant to hurt me the way you did, it's not in your nature." She hugged him.

"I'm sorry we couldn't work through it." He hugged her back.

Caroline smiled as she watched him leave.

"That was very grown up of you, Blondie. Must've been tough." Damon smirked, walking to her and put his arm around her.

"Well what's the point of being mad? It won't change anything." Caroline shrugged. "Anyway. I should get back. Ric will be dropping the girls off soon."

Damon nodded, looking at her. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. Reconnecting with Elena helped I think. I should have listened to Bonnie long ago."

"That damned witch." He smirked.

Caroline just giggled, shoving him lightly. "Don't act like you don't love her."

"Never said I didn't, she's one of the very few people I don't mind keeping alive."

He was deflecting and she knew it. The day Damon Salvatore admitted his true feelings would be a day to remember.

"Whatever. I'll see you later."

"Say hey to the munchkins for me." He smirked again watching her go. He pulled his phone from his pocket and sent a message to Stefan. 'Remember what I told you.'

Seconds later, a reply came back. 'You first, then I will.'

He was about to respond when Bonnie's name came up on the screen, he answered it. "You really are psychic, witch." He teased.

"Miss me already?" Bonnie laughed.

"You know I didn't. I've had the time of my life."

"Aw, that's so sweet." She giggled. "Missed you too."

"I was just about to kick my brother's ass. How's the trip going?"

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter."

Bonnie let the matter drop for now. "Fine. Anyway the trip is fine. I landed late last night that's why I never called... I think Ill spend a couple of months here before moving on."

"My offer of invitation still stands witch." He smirked.

"I'm sure you have other things to do. The last thing you wanna be doing with me is walking the streets of Goa taking in the history and helping people."

He heard the smirk in her tone. "That's where you're wrong, Bennett." he gave her a smirk of his own.

"Should we get Ric in on this conversation? Remind you who it was complaining about my trips across Europe?"

"I was still sore about Elena. Sue me."

Bonnie just laughed. "Maybe when I know where I'm going a little more."

"I'll be waiting, witch."

"I don't doubt it. How were Elena and Caroline?"

"I think they made up. Blondie even talked to Stefan."

"Really?! And I missed that?"

"She gave him back the rings and told him to be happy."

"Wow..." she breathed. "I'll call her later."

"You should. Come on I wanna know everything." He smirked.

Bonnie laughed and told him of her next plan.

* * *

"Everything alright, Caroline? You look like something is bothering you." Ric looked at the blonde vampire.

Caroline tore her eyes away from the twins who were currently rooting through her cupboards for something to play with. "I have...well... not a problem but a situation... and I'm not sure what to do."

"What situation?"

"It's a Klaus situation... he sent me a letter."

"What did he say?"

"Not much. But enough to make me want to seek him out and find out what he wants."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Maybe. I don't know. It would have got to him by now that Stefan and Elena are human now, with the cure in their veins, so if he had any sort of plan he wouldn't contact me would he."

"I wouldn't know with him."

"Ric, I don't think he knows about me breaking up with Stefan. He knows I can keep a secret as much as a child. I open my mouth and words come out. There is no way he would tell me anything much less tell me he wants to see me if something was wrong."

He nodded, listening to her. "I guess."

"Besides, I'm not gonna do anything this weekend, cause I have the girls. And I wouldn't put them at risk."

"I know that. I just don't want you at risk either."

She smiled. "I'll be fine. I promise."

He nodded. "I still don't trust him."

"Then trust me. I can handle him, and somehow he...listens to whatever I tell him."

He nodded once more. "Fine. I trust you."

With one more smile Caroline walked over to the twins. "Hey, babies. Having fun over here?" Years ago, Caroline would have screeched at such disorder, but since being a mother- albeit not biologically- she had learned to mellow out when it came to her girls. Of course she turned into neurotic control freak Caroline if it was anyone else. Maybe Damon was right. Maybe she had grown up. ' _Remind me not to tell him that.'_ She thought as she made herself comfortable on the floor with the

twins, she knew Ric was watching them. And she knew he would _try_ and trust her, but his natural protective-ness wasn't going to let it rest.

* * *

"Did you finally speak to Caroline?" Elena looked up at Stefan as they took their seats on their flight.

He nodded. "Yeah I did." He sighed. "I know I hurt her, and I do hate myself for the way I did things."

"No one is blaming you now, Stefan. I already know what she wanted to say, she told me last night while we were talking." she smiled. "I know a few other things too. But I'm sworn to sister secrecy." She added with a giggle.

"Come on you can't leave me hanging like that." He smirked. "You have to tell me now."

"Nope." She shook her head.

He leaned across the seat and tickled her.

She laughed and tried to push him back. "No! Get off!"

An elderly couple looked upon them with a fond smile.

"Do you remember those days?" The woman questioned her husband.

The man held her hand with the same old twinkle in his brown eyes as he'd had seventy years ago when they'd met. "I do, my love. Being young and in love."

"Okay I give!" Elena giggled.

Stefan smirked and returned back to his seat. "So what's going on?"

"All I know is she has a mystery admirer, and she's going to try and find out who it is."

Stefan looked at her with a knowing look. "You're lying." he smirked.

"I'm not!" She giggled as the plane started to take off.

"You're lying, Elena Gilbert."

She forced a pout on her lips. "I'm not." She spoke, trying not to laugh. "I wouldn't lie."

Stefan scoffed. "You are." He gave her an amused look. "I can read you like a book."

"I can't tell you because I don't know. And we have an audience."

Stefan glanced over at the old couple sat across from them. "I apologise if we were bothering you." He looked embembarrassed.

"Not at all, dear. Just seeing you both reminds us of how we were when we were your ages."

Stefan tried not to roll his eyes, he was considerably older than he looked, a slight pink tinge enveloping his cheeks.

"Oh there's nothing to be ashamed of, it's quite refreshing to see such courtship in a young couple."

"Well...We're not actually...-" Stefan trailed off, looking over at Elena, looking just as flustered as he was.

"Leave it alone you're embarrassing the poor boy." The man chuckled. "You'll have to excuse my wife. Still a hopeless romantic fifteen year old at heart."

"It's alright. She's just like my best friend." Elena smiled a little.

"If even your friend can see it and..." The woman stopped. "Oh my poor dear. You don't see it."

"See what?" Elena looked at her.

"Beryl, that's enough." The man took her hand again.

"He's just as smitten with you as you are with him."

Elena was speechless. She looked between the couple and Stefan, as though searching for her answer, finding that he couldn't look her in the eye. "Stefan."

"We'll talk about it later." He was avoiding her.

Elena knew in her heart that the old woman was right. She did still love him, she'd admitted it to herself and to Caroline and Bonnie. "Stefan, please."

"Oh...I'm sorry dear." Beryl apologised.

Stefan refused to look at Elena for the duration of their flight.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena had woken up in the early hours of the morning before her alarm. She lay in her bed, looking up at the semi-dark ceiling and she sighed heavily, thinking back to the previous day. Stefan hadn't spoken to her even after they got off their flight, and proceeded to ignore her when they got home. In fact his silence had worried her. Even after their break-up, she and Stefan had always been able to talk to each other, had been able to tell each other anything.

Hearing shuffling in the next room, Elena kicked off the duvet and pushed herself out of bed, shoving a bathrobe on over her nightwear. No, she'd decided. No, he wasn't going to avoid her again. She left her bedroom, seeing Stefan emerge from the bathroom.

He looked up, seeing her. "Uh... I didn't mean to wake you." He spoke, turning his eyes away from her.

"You didn't. But we need to talk about yesterday."

"I have a lot to do." Stefan turned to head toward the stairs.

Elena blocked the stairs, looking at him. "It's three in the morning, Stefan. You're not that busy. And my shift doesn't start for another three hours. We're gonna have this discussion."

"Elena can we please do this later?"

"No. You said later yesterday and then when we got back you headed straight for the garage to fix up your car." She turned on her heel and headed down the stairs.

He groaned and headed back to his bedroom for his phone and then made his way downstairs to the kitchen, seeing Elena waiting for the coffee pot to warm up. "You're not gonna let it go are you."

She looked around at him with a smile. "You already know the answer to that or you would have just gone straight out."

Oh he was tempted to. He didn't want this conversation to happen, he hadn't mentally prepared for it. He didn't want to hear what she had to say. "I figured you'd follow me out if I did." He teased.

"And wake up the entire neighbourhood by yelling at you." She nodded.

Stefan could only nod in agreement and sighed. "Fine." he walked to the table and sat down. "What do you need to talk about?"

Elena looked at him and she walked over, putting a coffee mug in front of him and then took the seat opposite him. "I need to know what's going on. With us." She spoke. "I know... I know I haven't been totally straight with you... and I know the way we left things before was... bad and it was my fault. But that doesn't mean I ever stopped loving you. At all. So that woman was right when she guessed it for me. I guess what I need to know is if she was right for you too..."

"Elena, it's not that simple. We can't just pick up where we left off, because you're not a teenager anymore. We're both older than we were then and we know more. I don't want to hurt you." Stefan looked at her. He remembered he'd once said that Elena was the love of his life, and that if she asked, he'd take her back in a heartbeat. He was sure it still held true.

"You never could. I'm not saying we should start again. Not this way. But Stefan you could never hurt me. I know what I threw away... and I have regretted it ever since... I hate the way Damon and I started...because it hurt you, and I haven't forgiven myself for it. You brought me back to life at a time when I didn't want to be here." She glanced up at him. "I can't say I regret that Damon and I happened, just..."

"How." Stefan finished with a nod. "I'm not surprised that you fell for him, Elena. And I don't blame you. You spent a lot of time with my brother, it was only gonna go one way. He could have gone another way around it, but we can't change the past. All we can do is move on. I'm glad that Damon and I got back to where we were. I got my brother back." He smiled.

Elena smiled softly, looking at him. "I would never come between you and Damon. Not intentionally. I guess we just take it one step at a time."

He nodded again. "There's no harm in seeing where things take us." He smiled at her.

"Now that's done can I go back to bed now? Both of us have to be up again in a few hours."

He chuckled softly and nodded. "Okay you caught me. Go on." He followed her up the stairs and they both went back to their respective rooms.

"Earth to Elena Gilbert!"

Elena shook her head in a daze and she looked around. "Sorry..."

"What was it? Late night with that man of yours?"

She looked over at her fellow junior doctor, her closest friend and she laughed. "What man?"

"That hot guy who sometimes shows up at the end of your shift. The one who puts a smile on your face."

"He's not mine. He's a friend, just like you."

"Oh, no, sweetie he's not a friend. If you don't go there, I'm sure I could turn him."

Elena couldn't help but laugh. Adam had started the same day she had, and they had an instant connection. "Stefan isn't gay." She smiled.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it." He winked.

"I've already been there. He was a high school love."

"You let him go? Girl have you lost your mind?! Why?"

"I... well it's gonna sound like I cheated on him with his brother... but I didn't. Stefan disappeared...and we couldn't find him... Damon was there and he crowded me, he was too full on, too consuming and I got swept away with it all. Things changed."

"But do you still love him? The brother I mean."

"No." Her answer was out before he finished. "Deep down I know I've always loved Stefan. I never stopped." 'Ugh I sound like Katherine...'

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"If your boyfriend slept with your brother, could you forgive?"

He sighed. "I guess not. But that doesn't mean you can't be happy, Gilbert. You deserve happy. You made a mistake, and you feel remorse." He hugged her.

"I just have to take things slowly. I hurt him in the most unimaginable way. Then we became friends. I don't want to lose that. But for a very long time, he's been the first and last person in my thoughts."

"Well that's grown up of you."

Elena looked over Adam's shoulder at the voice and she smiled. "Jeremy!" She ran to her younger brother and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"My girlfriend is here for a scan." He smiled and hugged back.

"What scan?"

"She's just found out she's pregnant."

"I'm gonna be an aunt?" Elena gasped happily.

He nodded and laughed. "Yeah."

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but you should be with her!"

"It's not for another half hour. I heard you were working here so I said I'd come see you before it."

"I'll leave you two to catch up." Adam kissed Elena on the cheek. "I'll cover for you."

She smiled and nodded, then looked at Jeremy. "What?"

"Who's he?"

"Adam, he's a friend." He gave her a look. "What? He is! Trust me, I'm not his type. Wrong body parts." she smirked.

"Right... Have you been back to Mystic Falls?"

She nodded. "A few days ago... Stefan and I surprised Bonnie at the airport before she left to go travelling."

"How is she?"

"Still hurting over Enzo. But she'll be okay."

He nodded. He never did agree with Bonnie's relationship with the vampire, but he knew she deserved happiness, and she didn't deserve to have it so cruelly taken away. "She'll be happy again."

"I know. It will take a long time and a special someone to make that happen." Elena smiled. "Anyway. Let's walk, I wanna meet this new girlfriend."

Jeremy smiled and walked out of the staff room with Elena. "She doesn't know about vampires and the supernatural going on. She's the only normal thing in my life."

She nodded. "Makes sense. What if she wants to know your past? That's like... a huge chunk you'll be missing."

"I told her I grew up in a small town in the south, everyone knew everyone and my parents died in a car crash. It's just me and my sister and no one else."

She nodded at him. "And past girlfriends?"

"One girlfriend in high school. Didn't last."

"Wow. Got your whole story mapped out."

He sighed. "I got outta there when I could, Elena. You should have done the same before it hurt you too, but you spent five years in a coma."

"I know. I'm sorry... I'm glad you're happy." She smiled and hugged him.

Jeremy smiled and hugged back. "I am. Really I am." he nodded, and walked with her until they reached the maternity ward where his girlfriend was waiting for him.

"Took your time. I was just about to argue with some lady lookin' down her nose at me cause I looked like I was here alone."

Elena couldn't help but laugh softly at the girl as she headed over to them and kissed her brother.

"And who's this?"

"I'm Elena. Jeremy's sister." She smiled and extended her hand.

"Jodelle." The girl smiled and she hugged Elena. "It's nice to finally put the name to the face."

Quickly lowering her hand she awkwardly wrapped her arms around the girl's back reciprocating the hug. "Pleasure to meet you too." She smiled softly, stepping away from her.

Jodelle grinned and positioned herself beside Jeremy again. As though she couldn't bear to be apart from him very long.

"Ms. Trustall?" a voice called out, causing Jodelle to look around. "That's me!" she looked at Jeremy. "You ready?"

Elena could tell her brother was nervous and she gave his shoulder a gentle shove. "Get in there. I gotta get back before anyone notices I'm gone."

He nodded and hugged her. "I'll call you."

Elena nodded, though she didn't really expect a call from him. How many times had they said it to each other over the years? "Okay. Go see your baby." She couldn't help being envious as she left the obvious happy couple. Her baby brother was growing up.

At the end of a very long twelve hour shift, Elena wasn't surprised to find Stefan was not waiting in the reception area. Nor was he waiting outside leaning against his Porsche. Not surprised, yet it still stung, as though a vice was around her heart, tightening in her chest as she made her way to her car. She quickly jumped inside and locked the doors. Only then was she able to let her true emotions show. Tears tingling her nose, stinging her eyes and a hand clawed at her chest, the heel of her palm digging in through her scrubs, to try and ease the pain inside of her. And when that didn't work, she clutched at the steering wheel as her tears began to fall, lowering her head down against the wheel, each sob that wracked her body was trying to expel the heartache she had been feeling since their flight home and that morning when she had forced Stefan to acknowledge her.

She didn't know how long she had been crying for. When her tears eventually dried, her eyes and cheeks were red and puffy, her nose stuffy and her throat scratchy. She leaned back against the seat, catching a glimpse of herself in the rear view mirror, she reached into her bag for a pack of tissues, wiping her eyes and her nose. "God I look a mess..." She muttered. Checking her phone, she saw a message from Adam. "Looked like you needed a moment. Catch up tomorrow x" So he'd seen her at a crying mess in her car when she thought no one was looking. She didn't know how to explain that one away.

Sighing, Elena put her phone down and started the drive home. Pulling up into the driveway she fidgeted in her seat. Even looking around, she could see that Stefan wasn't home. And she didn't know why a spark of panic was starting to light within her. Did she push him too far? Did he finally decide it was time to leave her?

"Get a grip on yourself, Elena..." She chastised herself. "You're being over dramatic." She gave her head a shake. "You also look a mess... So if you really are alone you should clean up before he sees you." And talking to yourself rereally won't help. She groaned and got out of the car, heading inside. As expected, the apartment was empty. Taking advantage of the quiet, she headed to the bathroom to clean up her face. She didn't want to explain why she was crying, or why she felt the need to burst into tears at any given moment.

Still sniffling, she turned and began to turn the taps on in the bath, deciding that a bubble bath was needed to relax her. Moments later, with the bath full and bubbles high and covering the surface, she stripped her clothes and got into the bath, a soft sound of content escaping her as she lay in the water, which immediately got to work slowly relaxing her tense muscles, her eyes closing.

Damon watched as his brother stumbled out of his car and he smirked. He got out, heading around the car dragging him up from the ground. "C'mon. Before Elena kills us both." he walked with him to the house, taking the keys from his brother, opening the door and pulled him inside.

Attempting to walk forward, Stefan stumbled into the table by the door.

"I need to remember you don't have vampire tolerance for alcohol anymore." Damon smirked as he dragged him through to the lounge and shoved him down onto the sofa.

The noise had disturbed Elena, who had appeared down the stairs in a fluffy blue bathrobe, the telltale sign of her bath being her wet hair. "Did you drink the whole bar?" she raised an eyebrow at the brothers. She couldn't deny that the sight of a drunk Stefan made her smile.

Damon shrugged, his expression clearly showing that Stefan was now her problem, not his. "My brother has never had a human tolerance for alcohol. At least not enough to get him drunk."

"Damon!" Elena looked at him with wide eyes.

"What? Don't worry, he'll sleep it off now." he smirked.

"Get out of my house. Go." She shook her head with a smile, following him to the door. "Thank you for bringing him back."

"He wanted to come back." he shrugged. "I got him drunk to stop him brooding about you. It only made it worse." he smirked. "Whatever you two are, or are not dealing with, do it."

"Me?" she looked confused. "Why me?"

"He still loves you. And it's been obvious for years that you love him."

Suddenly she couldn't look him in the eye. "Damon..."

He waved a hand in her direction. "No, Elena, it's fine. I knew it. We had our time together, and we both loved what we had. I'm not gonna stand here and say it doesn't hurt, or that I regretted it. And it's taken me almost two centuries to finally grow up, but that's just how it is. The happiest I've ever seen Stefan is with you."

"I do love you, Damon."

"I know. But you're not in love with me."

"Not anymore..." She shook her head. "And I know you love Bonnie." She smiled.

"She's a good friend. A better drinking buddy than lightweight over there." he smirked.

"You've both probably been gone hours. And stop lying to yourself, Damon. Now go. Before Stefan throws up on my carpet and I make you clean it up."

He laughed and headed out of the door.

Closing the door behind him, she smiled. Her emotional outburst, as dramatic as she felt it was, was needed. The conversation she'd just had, was needed. She may have loved them both. But her heart and soul was finally home. It had just taken the long way around.

A/N: hope that was okay for you guys, sorry about the lateness of the update... Next I might make Caroline head to New Orleans, and Damon might just talk to Bonnie... ;)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay so... I'm sorry I abandoned this... I just lost track of where I was going with this, and with my other fic too... so shamelessly, this is a filler chapter with nothing much going on... I promise I'll get back on board with it I just need to remind myself why I started this, and why I loved the show so much. Please stay with me! I love you!

Stefan groaned as daylight hit him in the face, raising a heavy arm over his eyes to shield him from the light. "What...?"

Elena smirked as she turned away from the curtains. "Oh good, you're awake." She walked to the sofa and leaned on the back of it, looking down at him. "You can thank Damon for your hungover state."

The male groaned again, looking up at her through half closed eyes. "I hate him. And I'm never drinking again."

Elena nodded, though she didn't believe it. She'd heard and said those words before many times in her life. "Sure. There's water and aspirin on the table. Please try to make it to the bathroom if you're gonna throw up." She smirked.

"You're not leaving me?"

She bit her lip to stop herself laughing at how childlike he sounded. "I have to, Stefan, we need food." She smiled. "But I promise I'll be real quick, okay?"

Not daring to make any sudden movements, Stefan allowed himself to give her a slight nod as he pulled the blanket over his head.

This time Elena did giggle and she looked at her phone as it started to vibrate. She saw Bonnie's name on the screen and she headed out to her car, answering the call. "Bonnie! How's your trip?"

"Elena it's amazing. I swear I wish you guys were here to see this place with me." Bonnie giggled. "I can think clearly for the first time in a long time. It's time I became Bonnie Bennett, the woman who loves life."

Elena grinned widely. Her best friend hadn't had a lot to smile about for years, and when she did, it was very short lived. "Good. Because that woman deserves the world. And she's loved by a lot of people." She got into her car. "Whereas I currently have to deal with a hungover Stefan Salvatore."

"Damon got bored?"

"Something like that."

"Yeah, he sent me a picture of them both, with his message saying 'this could be you but you're selfishly depriving me'. Ugh I could practically hear the dramatics." Bonnie laughed.

"He just misses you." Elena laughed.

"He misses a drinking buddy."

"One of these days he'll surprise you."

"And when that day comes I'll be old and wrinkly and on my deathbed." Bonnie smirked.

"You know you love him really."

"Like a hole in the head."

Elena just laughed and shook her head. "I'm just saying! He's not all that bad."

"Why are you suddenly our biggest cheerleader? What did he say?"

"He doesn't have to say anything. I can just... Tell. He's different around you. He listens to you."

"He's got a thing for me giving him aneurysms more like." Bonnie smirked.

Elena laughed again. "I'm pretty sure he has a pain kink... Anyway. Where are you headed to next?"

"I think I'll unfold a map and throw a dart at it." Bonnie giggled. "Oh did Caroline make her decision?"

"On what?"

"Oh... She didn't tell you...?"

"Tell me what? Bonnie!"

"She got a letter from Klaus... Before I left she was debating on taking the donation he gave for the school. She wanted to know what his intentions were."

"And she didn't think to tell me about it? I need to call her."

Bonnie laughed softly. "If she asks, feel free to rat me out..."

"Oh, I will." Elena smirked. "Babysitting a hungover Stefan wasn't originally on my list of plans for my day off, so I need something to distract myself with." She added. "Anyway, I should let you go... It's probably late where you are and you're gonna need sleep."

"Alright." the witch sounded just as reluctant as her friend. "I'll make sure to check in with you when I choose where to go next."

"Good. Love you."

"Love you."

The girls hung up and Elena started her car and drove to the supermarket to do her shopping. An hour later she was back in her driveway and carrying the bags into her home. She took a glance into the lounge, the lump on the sofa still hadn't moved, but he seemed to be sleeping again now. She smiled and put the shopping away and closed the kitchen door, looking at her phone. Her thumb hovered over Caroline's number for a moment before she pressed to call, waiting for her to answer.

"Hey, Elena!"

She smiled at her friend's cheery voice. "Hey, Care."

"I didn't expect a call from you today. Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just bored... Stefan's sleeping off a hangover. Thank Damon."

Caroline laughed quietly.

"I just got off the phone with Bonnie. Have something you need to tell me?"

"That witch!" the blonde huffed under her breath.

Elena giggled. "So it's true."

"Yes... And I don't know what to do... I can't ignore it..."

"Are you sure you want to open that door?"

"It's not like I have a choice. I'll just have to go at the weekend, take the girls with me on a road trip."

"I'm sure Ric will love that."

"That's why I won't tell him..."

Elena sighed softly. "I don't think that's a good idea... They're his kids too."

"And Klaus wouldn't hurt me. If he saw me with the girls that would make him even less likely to try anything."

Elena knew she wouldn't change her friend's mind. "Just be careful. Please?"

"I will." Caroline smiled. "I promise."

"Good." She looked up at the knock on her door. "Someone's at the door, I gotta go before they wake Stefan."

"I'll call you later."

"Alright." She hung up and walked out of the kitchen to answer the door. "Damon. Twice in one week, what is it?"

"Nice to see you too, Elena." He smirked walking in. "I need to know where Bonnie is."

"Why?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Because I intend to marry her tomorrow." he said sarcastically. "I want to surprise her."

She rolled her eyes. "One of these days you're gonna say that and mean it."

He scoffed.

"I don't know where she is. She said she'd let me know in a couple of days." She ignored him. "What are you planning?"

He shrugged. "I'll decide when I get there."

Elena smiled looking at him.

"What?"

"Nothing..." She shook her head. "When I know where she is, she'll tell you too, I'm sure."

"No, you're thinking something. What is it?"

Elena just smirked at him, shoving him back to the door. "Goodbye, Damon." She closed the door behind the vampire as he left her home and headed back to the kitchen for a sandwich and she took her plate to the lounge, curling herself up in an armchair, picking up her book from the coffee table.

And that was how Stefan found her when he woke up a couple of hours later, curled up reading a book. He groaned softly, stretching himself out and sat up slowly.

She looked up, smiling at him as she heard shuffling. "How's your head now?"

"Better than it was." He admitted.

She nodded, going back to her book while he slowly got up and made his way through to the kitchen for something to eat and a glass of water.


End file.
